This invention relates to improvements in protective overcaps for fluid containers, such as baby bottles, as well as other fluid containers and, more particularly, to a fluid container having a protective overcap which remains with the container during use.
Baby bottles of the conventional type typically have a protective overcap which is coupled to the container in some manner to cover the nipple on the baby bottle and keep it free of dirt and contamination. An overcap for this purpose is cylindrical in configuration, open at one end and is of a one piece plastic construction. The base or open end of the overcap is generally press fitted on the threaded collar or collar which holds a nipple on the bottle. To use the bottle, the overcap is pulled axially away from the bottle to separate it from the collar, thereby exposing the nipple and allowing the fluid dispenser, namely the baby bottle and nipple, to deliver the liquid contained in the bottle itself.
The disadvantage of conventional overcaps is that they must be removed entirely from the bottle to expose the nipple for use. This separation of the overcap from the bottle causes the overcap to be misplaced, lost, and/or easily broken. At any rate, conventional overcaps present a problem when it is desired to recap a nipple with an overcap. Much time and concern is given as to where the overcap is if it is taken off the bottle. Moreover, even if the whereabouts of the overcap is known, after the bottle has been used, the overcap itself during separation from the bottle may be dirty or contaminated so as to require washing or sterilization before it is placed on the collar/bottle in covering relationship to the nipple once again. The problem is so acute as to give rise to the sale of additional replacement overcaps in packages to users of baby bottles. These overcaps are used as replacements for lost, unclean, or broken overcaps that otherwise are purchased as standard components to a baby bottle assembly.
Because of the foregoing drawbacks, a need exists for improvements in fluid dispensers with overcaps, including but not limited to dispensers, such as baby bottles. The present invention satisfies this need.